Training of clinician-scientists is not taking place at a pace fast enough to assimilate and apply the rapid increase in knowledge in the basic sciences. Also, the number of physicians capable of securing extramural funding is declining. The scarcity of patient oriented research directed by physicians is a threat to the quality of health enjoyed by our nation's population. Programs that will instill basic research tenets to clinicians at formative stages of their career will enhance the quality of life as it regards the diseases encompassed by the specialty of Otolaryngology/Head and Neck Surgery. Specifically, Oregon Health & Science University and the Department of Otolaryngology would train senior level residents in research. Juxtaposition of their training with that of pre and post-doctoral students and fellows will encourage cross-fertilization of ideas, techniques, and multidisciplinary problem solving. In a period prior to the last year of clinical training, two continuous years of research would take place under the direction of proven, funded scientists. The selection of the individuals to enter and complete training would be undertaken by a combination of clinicians and researchers with experience in successful training grants and mentorship. Coincident with resident research fellowships, shorter funded programs would be available to pre-doctoral students and postdoctoral candidates to encourage their interest in otolaryngology research. Minority students will actively be recruited to participate. [unreadable] [unreadable]